


It wasn't my fault.

by Jrockerlove



Series: 100 Prompt Fic Challenge [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, shadowhunter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Izzy is my queen, M/M, Prompt Fic, They made me do it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: Alec has to deal with the consequences of his sister's action. When your new boss receives a questionable photo on his phone and you get called to his office to explain.





	It wasn't my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the 100 fic prompt.  
> Based of this Prompt

 

Alec was sitting at his desk. This splitting headache was pounding in his head making work difficult. Maybe going out drinking on a Wednesday was not a good idea. Truth be told it was a special occasion. His sister just graduated from school and they needed to celebrate. Izzy had insisted.

He just didn’t expect things to go this particular route. Somehow the conversation had turned to Alec’s new boss. He had told Izzy all about his crush on the new man. Telling her different things about the other like some school girl crush. Izzy had insisted that he should ask the other out, but Alec was too shy to do so.

When Alec had gone to the bathroom and returned to find his phone in his sister’s hands he knew that she was up to no good. She somehow had found his number on his phone and had sent that awful picture. He was mortified, to say the least. How had she even found his number was beyond him.

Now, Thursday he sat at his office at the advertising company hoping that Magnus hadn’t looked at his messages, or that Izzy had sent it to the wrong person. One could hope, right?

His phone rang and he grumbled at the noise and picked it up. Snapping himself out of his thoughts.

“Hello.” He answered with annoyance in his voice.

“Alexander.” The deep voice spoke.

Shit, it was him.

“Yes. How can I help you, sir?” He took a deep breath sitting up in his chair.

“Could I see you in my office when you have a moment? I have some business to discuss with you.” Maybe he was lucky and he hadn’t seen the text. Maybe, just maybe Alec wouldn’t have to explain this miss understanding. That he wouldn’t have to change jobs. Because let’s face it working here was the best thing he ever had, and the fact that his boss was quite a catch was also a plus.

“Sure. I’ll be right over.”

“Perfect.” Magnus hung up the phone before Alec could even say goodbye.

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Maybe he wanted to talk about his work on this big account he was working on. Yes, that could be it.

“Oh, who am I kidding” He grumbled to himself as he got up and headed down the hall to his boss’ office. It was now or never.

He stood in front of the door for a moment before he brought a hesitant hand up and gently knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled come in and opened the door letting himself in and closing the door behind himself.

“You wanted to see me, sir.”

Magnus was standing at his mini-bar pouring two glasses of wine.

“Know why I called you in here?”  He looked up from his task and smiled at Alec.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pick?”

Magnus stopped his pouring and set the wine bottle down.

“Accidently” He picked up the two glasses and walked over to Alec handing him one.

“This is even more interesting. Please do explain.”  Alec took one glass and watched as Magnus sat at one of the couches in front of his desk. Alec stood still hoping that the floor would open and eat him up.

“I’m waiting” He took a sip of his wine. That devil smile was once again plastered on the others face.

“I… My sister thought it would be funny in her drunk state of mind.” Alec was at a loss for words. How could he explain the whole situation without dying of embracement?

“I have to say I’m a bit disappointed that it was an accident.” He fumbled in this pocket and pulled out this phone looking for the text in particular.

“It’s not mine.” Alec finally blurted out.

“I knew it.” Magnus spoke out in a knowing tone. “Why? Why not send me your real dick? To ashamed. Maybe it’s too small, or it’s too hairy. Oh I know it’s got this weird angle to it when it gets all erect.” Magnus ranted on.

“I’ll have you know my dick is quite alright actually.” Alec spat out. Shit did that just come out of my mouth he thought. I really could use a drink.

“Show me then?”

He remembered the wine that Magnus hand handed him and gulped the whole liquid down.

“My. My. Slow down.” Magnus set his wine glass down and he got up from his seat. In only a few steps he was standing in front of Alec. He took the empty glass of wine and set it on the table next to them. He gave the other man a sweet smile before his hands came to the front of Alec’s pants.

He gasped as he realized what the other was doing. He tried to move. He really did but he was frozen in place. He heard his belt being undone and the zipper and pant button soon following after.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his mind questioned the whole situation. How was he already half hard? This whole situation was crazy and yet he was powerless to stop the other. 

Magnus pulled down his pants and reached his hand in Alec’s boxers.

“Mm. Not hairy. That’s a good thing.” Alec let out a moan. This time a bit louder. Cursing at himself for giving in to the feeling of the other.

“Mm. Feels quite long despite only being half hard.” He massaged it a few times before letting go and pulling out his hand. Alec whimpering at the loss of contact.

“Let’s take a look shall we?” He pushed Alec’s boxers lower, exposing his member.

“Definitely better than the picture.”

“Magnus.” Alec let out between breaths at the man in question took him in hand once again.

“Shh. I’m working don’t bother me.” He ran his thumb over the tip. Some pre-cum spilling out. 

“Very nice. Nice length. Longer than most. Mm. Must feel good being fucked hard and fast.”

“Shit.” Alec was not fully hard by now. His hands fisting at his side. He really didn’t know what to do. Between Magnus’ slow-moving hand and deep voice, Alec was a mess.

“You feel quite nice in my hand. Nice and big, nice and smooth.” Magnus kneeled down, now face to face with the object of his current fascination. His tongue coming out to lick at the tip. Alec letting out a surprised moan. His hand coming up to cover his mouth. His head tilting back trying so hard to keep quiet.

Magnus simply laughed. That laughter that went straight to Alec’s dick. Before he could say anything he felt Magnus take him in his mouth.

“Fuck. Yes.” Alec moaned as the other worked his tongue on the underside of Alec’s dick. His eyes closed as he let the other pleasure him.

Magnus worked him real good. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was driving Alec wild. Sucking at just the right place, running his tongue at just the right spot. He was having a hard time keeping quiet. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice was deep and raspy. Moaning out his pleasure.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Magnus started to moan around this dick. Taking the other deeper into his mouth. He felt his dick hit the back of Magnus’ throat. He took a chance and opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes catching the other looking up at him. And what a sight it was. A deep moan escaping his lips once more.

Magnus’ lips wrapped around his hard member. Cheeks hallowed out. Spit coming out the side of his mouth.

“Fuck I’m close. Magnus… Ah… Magnus. I’m about to.” The rest of his words were lost in a series of moans as he came into the others mouth.

Alec was breathing hard as he spilled his seed and rode out his orgasm. Magnus taking it all in. Milking the other till he was done. Once he was satisfied he tucked the other back into his pants and stood up whipping the side of his mouth.  

 Once his breathing was somewhat back to normal and he slowly came back down to earth he opened his eyes he didn’t even know he had closed.

“Shit.” Alec finally spoke. His mind catching up to the situation.

Magnus smiled at him as he walked over to the mini bar and pour himself a glass of scotch and took a drink.

“That will be all Alec. You can go now. I expect your work on the new advertising to be on my desk tomorrow.”

“Hum. Yes, sir.” He looked over at Magnus for a second before straightening himself up and leaving the office like some form of auto-pilot. Still not sure what had just happened.

He made it back to his desk somehow. Sitting in his chair and looking at his computer. Just then his phone buzzed and he pulled it out and looked to see who it was from. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking when he saw it was a text from Magnus.

-I expect you on my desk tomorrow-

Alec sank into his chair with embarrassment as he read the text twice making sure he read it correctly.

“Boy somebody looks like they had a rough night last night.” Lydia’s voice scared Alec and he nearly threw his phone in the air.

“Hum yeah. I guess so.” He cleaned he throat. He set his phone aside to answer some of Lydia’s question regarding the project they were working on.

After all what good she left and he returned to his phone only to notice that he had another message from his boss.

-I expect you to do me good with those advertisement.-

He didn’t know what to reply. On the one hand he knew that it was bad to start something with your boss. But on the other hand it had felt so good to have Magnus’ mouth around him. The thought of it sending shivers down his spine. He smiled and hit the reply button.

-I wouldn’t want to disappoint. I will put much hard work into it. –

He hit the send button and went back to work. Maybe a little office fling would be nice. Help with the stress of this busy job. Besides he did have expectations to uphold according to his boss. Very high expectations and he didn’t want to disappoint.

 

The end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it.   
> My first ever Malec fic. Hopefully, you all liked it.   
> I want to do a 100 Prompt fic challenge. Let's hope I can stick to it.   
> Comments are love and I'll see you on the next one.


End file.
